


My Name Is Sad My Name Is Tyler Joseph

by Deeshow_2020



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV First Person, POV Tyler, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020
Summary: Dear Joshua William Dun, If you're reading this, it means that Blurryface has won and took my life as his reward.





	

Dear Joshua William Dun, 

If you're reading this, it means that Blurryface has won and took my life as his reward.

You are my best friend, my right man hand, my bubby, my saver, my everything.

I'm so sorry for not telling you about Blurryface, Josh.

I didn't want to worry you...didn't want to see the sad look on your face....didn't want to see the tears coming down your cheeks as I tell you about my suicidal thoughts, my self-harm scars, a ~~~~nd my depression.

**Don't wanna call you in the nighttime.**

**Don't wanna give you all my pieces.**

**Don't wanna hand you all my trouble.**

**Don't wanna give you all my demons.**

I just wanted to keep you away from seeing Blurryface and the way he treats me. 

**Nothing kills a man faster than his own head.**

Blurryface would tell me to do things that would hurt myself. That's why I always wear hoodies. They cover up the scars and bruises. I didn't want you to see them, Josh. They would have broken your heart.

**Won't you go to someone else's dreams?**

**Won't you go to someone else's head?**

**Haven't you taken enough from me?**

I would ask him this questions every night. He would tell me the same answer "Because I haven't won yet". I knew what he meant by me taking my life to stop him, talking to me and making me do harmful things to myself.

Josh, I'm so sorry. I should have told you, but I couldn't take it anymore.

He won.

I lost.

Love,

Your best friend Tyler Robert Joesph

 _"Are you done Tyler"_ Blurryface asks impatiently.

"Y-Yes" I answer him as I re-reading my note, making sure there are no mistakes.

"Finally" A image flash in front of my eyes...it's his wicked, sadistic smirk "Now go to the bathroom and lock the door...our little friends are waiting for us to play with them"

Our little friends are my razor, bleach, and a butcher knife. I follow Blurryface's order with the suicide note in my left hand. 

When I lock the door behind me, Blurry told me to choose what lucky friend should I use to end my life. I place my note in my hoodie pocket.

"I c-choose..." I said as my right hand hover over my friends on the sink.

"R-R-Razor"

 _"Good choice, Tyler"_ Blurryface purrs _"Now do you want to slice your neck open or slice your left wrist"_

"Second option" I whispers with a single tear sliding down my right cheek. 

I roll up my sleeve then place the razor on my wrist. I start to violently slice. Tears fell down onto my wrist, mixing with the blood.

My screaming became louder by the second. I could feel my body getting light from blood loss.

 _"Paint these walls pitchfork red, Tyler"_ Blurryface laughs inside my head, but his laugher starts to fade.

My head became light-headed, my eyes roll into un the back of my head, and then I went into a deep sleep.

                                      **R.I.P**

**Tyler Robert Joseph**

**Dec 1, 1989 - Sep 12, 2017**

**"Who is Blurryface and why does he** **want me dead?"**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Won't  
> You  
> Stay  
> Alive  
> I'll  
> Take  
> You  
> On  
> A  
> Ride  
> I'll  
> Make  
> You  
> Believe  
> You  
> Are  
> Lovely


End file.
